The God of Death
by Abandoned Account
Summary: Duo is questioned and begins a journey to find the answer
1. Death

There is no yaoi or non-yaoi.There is no romance (~,_~ sorry to those who love romance ones).This I think is an interesting fic, however, because it voices my opinions and experiences.It is somewhat depressing...note: the name "Death."Well...I hope you enjoy it or rather learn something yourself and see how I feel.

For all you Duo fans... Duo is the main character here but he gets questioned and is doubted... just so you know... never know how obsessive someone can be.

My favorite death related quote (I don't think it has anything to do with this fic though): 

"For the dead and the living we must bear witness."

This is from the United States Holocaust Memorial Museum.If you want to learn about death... go there.You get death at its fullest.Just as a warning...I almost threw up going through there and I felt horrible afterwards...and I mean HORRIBLE!!Still, you should seriously go there... it is a disturbing yet educational and moving experience.

Oh and I almost forgot—Disclaimers:Gundam Wing is rightfully owned by Sunrise... oh forget it... c'mon you people know how it goes...

** **

** **

**The God of Death**

By J. Starfire

Duo casually strolled down the dark street illuminated by only a few streetlights.The faint glow reflected off of the wet surface of the pavement giving it a silvery sheen.A rank stench rose from the alleys as he passed and an occasional cat or two would cautiously peer out at him.Duo sighed.He remembered the days of his childhood when he had walked these streets and lived in these same alleys.

A dry, cracked voice called out to him, "Ah... so Shinigami has returned..." Duo stopped abruptly and spun around to spot an old, shriveled woman dressed in rags and leaning on a crooked staff.

"Who are you?How...how did you know me?" Duo demanded.

"That does not matter... Even if I told you, it would make no difference."

"Then why did you call out to me?"

"I wished to ask you something..."

"Go on..."

"Do you... Shinigami...truly know death?"

Duo gaped at her."What do you mean?I am Shinigami... I must... this is insane!!" he stammered.

"I ask once again... Do you truly know death?"

"I must...I am Shinigami, the God of Death!!I couldn't know it better!!"

The old woman replied with a disappointed frown, "No....you are wrong.You do not know death..."

"But... I.... This... I...." Duo stammered lamely.

She motioned for him to follow her."I will show you what death is.Come with me..." Duo hesitated for a moment, then followed her.She entered an alley then stopped suddenly and put out her hands before her.Duo watched curiously and noticed that her hands were not dry and shriveled but surprisingly smooth and youthful.

Before he could comment, she lowered her hands and called back to him, "It is here.Come and stand beside me."He walked forward and stood on her right.Her hand gently took his."Close your eyes."He did so obediently.He felt a chill pass through his body and then welcome warmth.

A soft, lilting voice whispered, "You may open your eyes now."Duo did so and saw a beautiful young woman with dark, enchanting eyes and long, black, flowing hair.

"How...?" he asked puzzled.

"Yes...I was the old woman on the street.This... is my true self," she replied in that same melodious voice.

Then Duo, noticing the surroundings asked, "Where am I?Where is this place?"They were in a small, square white room, which had a lone silver door on one wall.Duo looked up but could not discover the source of the dim light that illuminated the room.

"This world is a place between your world and," she pointed at the door, "that world.We are going to enter that world, but first, I must tell you some things.That world is very different from yours and is cold and dangerous, especially for one unarmed such as yourself.You will be protected, however, and will only be an onlooker," Duo listened intently, "Those of that world will not be able to see you or hear you, so you will merely be an invisible watcher... and learner.Always remember why I have brought you into the world... to learn about death.So... are you ready?"Duo nodded."Then let us enter."

**F****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****F******

** **

She once again took his hand and led him towards the door.She continued to walk towards it until they were mere inches from it."We're going to pass through this door so do not be alarmed." she said, spotting Duo's puzzled looks.Then they closed their eyes and passed through the shiny silver panel.Duo's skin tingled as he felt the cold metal slide smoothly against his skin.Halfway through the door, he realized that on the other side of the door they were about 100 feet from the ground and jerked back his extended leg.

"Augh!And I almost stepped into empty air!!"His eyes boggled and he trembled slightly from the shock.

The young woman let out a muffled laugh."Don't worry.You won't fall.Just step out and you'll see..."Her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Alright, I trust you..."Duo closed his eyes and tentatively reached out his foot and put his weight on it.Then the other followed.He opened his eyes surprised and found himself standing on solid air!

"Amazing!"

"Well...the point here is not to marvel the characteristics of my power, remember."She said seriously.

"Yes, yes..." he replied dreamily, eyes wide as he spotted the slightly glowing force field surrounding them.

"Duo!" she called out sharply.

Snapped back to reality he stumbled, "Yes!Um... let's get on with this now!!"He laughed nervously.

"Alright... so our journey begins..."Then the force field began to carry them smoothly and slowly downwards.

***~Continue to Chapter II~***

===========================================================================

Hope you enjoyed the fic!Well actually this is only the intro... so read on to the next part where the real stuff _really_ starts!!Hope you enjoy the rest!!Please send feedback!!Thanx for your support everyone!! ^_^

Oh yeah!! and the girl's Asian!! ^.^Go Asians!!(talk about Asian pride!!)


	2. Flower Girl

The cemetery I describe in this fic is actually a real cemetery that exists.I visited it recently along with the Holocaust Museum in Washington D.C..This cemetery is called the Arlington Cemetery.If you ever visit it, be sure to watch the changing of the guard.There you can get a look at the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier and the ceremony of this changing of guards.

` **Flower Girl**`

By J. Starfire

As they dropped closer to the ground Duo could see that the ground in fact was not white as it had seemed from higher up but was covered with millions upon millions upon millions of graves.

He gaped in horror, "How can so many people be dead!?It seems the entire population of earth is buried here!"

The woman replied gravely, "This is nothing compared to the number in your time.In this world, it is only the year 2001 and these graves are only of those who served in the United States army.Here lie the brave soldiers of the United States army that perished in the many wars that have been fought so far including World War I and II.Imagine...if every single soldier that died in war in the world in your time was buried in a single graveyard, I doubt that the earth's surface would be sufficient to bury all of them."

"This is horrible..." Duo replied shaking his head in disbelief.

"Now we must watch and be silent.We are getting closer to the girl."

"What girl?What?" he asked puzzled.She shushed him sharply and motioned for him to watch.They slowed to a stop and Duo saw a small girl of perhaps eight years of age dressed in a small, flowery dress.She pulled a large wagon behind her laden with hundreds of flowers and dragged it along as she stopped by each grave.At each stop she would gently take a flower from the wagon and tenderly place it before the grave.Then she would move on to the next... and the next... and the next...She drove on determined with a purposeful yet saddened expression upon her face.At times a lonely tear would trickle down her cheek and eventually onto her dress.She was so little, so young yet so determined, so understanding.

"This girl is one who truly understands death.The first time she visited here, she was merely a visitor along with her parents.When she saw these vast fields filled with graves, she was changed and moved.She has been returning to here every day to place flowers upon the graves." the young woman explained.

"But... she'll never finish!What will she do?!"

"You will know when the time comes... first, look over there."She pointed off to the side.Close by, a large marble amphitheatre stood and attached to the side of it a flat marble platform.A block of marble was set upon that platform and a young guard walked rigidly back and forth before it."That is the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier.That is where this little girl started by placing a few flowers upon that block, the tombstone."

"The guard didn't interfere? didn't question her?"

"No, he simply watched in silence and admiration.The news soon spread to all of the guards and they held her in great honor.Later, when this little girl ages and dies, a plaque will be made honoring her and placed beside the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier.Now, I will carry you later in time to see what happens then."

**V****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****V******

The somber scene suddenly faded into whiteness then returned.This time, however, it was different.The leaves were falling from the trees and drifting lightly to the ground and graves.The girl was several years older now and wore somewhat ragged clothing.

Her wagon was empty except for one lone flower.She picked up this flower and placed it upon the grave before her.Then realizing that her wagon was empty, she dug in her pocket for more money.Her pockets, however, were empty.

"This girl had been using what money she could get to buy these flowers.Her parents had recently cut off her allowance considering this 'graveyard business' pointless since it was impossible to finish the job anyway." the woman beside Duo whispered.

"Hm..." he replied understandingly.

The girl simply sat there on her knees before the grave deep in thought.Then she rose and offered the only other thing she could think of.Leaving the wagon behind, she moved on to the next grave, kneeled, and gently kissed the grave.Then she moved on to the next, and the next, and the next....

"Well," she sighed, "that's all we have to see here.I hoped you learned something."

Duo nodded slowly, his eyes still troubled."It's just not right... so many died.And this girl... how can she go on like that?"

"She was blessed with a warm and determined heart.That's all I have to say..." the young woman replied."Now we must move on."Then the scene faded entirely leaving them in emptiness.

***~****Continue to Chapter III****~***

** **

**=================================================================**

Hopeyou enjoyed Chapter I...that's all I really have to say... please read on to learn and understand more...I know this is not very Gundam Wing oriented but trust me... at the end it's going to be VERY related.This idea I've got in mind for the ending is what I'm driving towards with this whole thing (I promise it will be related).To find out the ending... read on....


End file.
